Tough Luck: War Stories of a Carrier
by Shiningheartproductions72.3
Summary: /Planes/ A collection of War Stories of the USS Dwight D. Flysenhower and his crew. Featuring everything from torpedo strikes in ww2 to snow storms off the coast of Alaska, to lost young racers in need of rescue. (No pairings) A bit of cussing, war, more warning to be posted as the story goes on. Rating May Change
1. Calling It Luck

**Warnings for this chapter: Cussing. **

_My first Disney Planes story! Yay! (And it really isn't about any of the racers...)_

_Disney has made me like that movie more than I thought I would, by adding a Aircraft carrier, and fighter jets. I LOVE aircraft carriers and fighter jets. _

_Dwight. D. Flysenhower is one of my favorite characters, along with Bravo, Echo, Bulldog, Skipper and Team RPX. _

_I know the real life USS. Dwight D. Eisenhower was NOT in WW2, none of the Nimitz Class carriers were, they didn't even have nuclear engines back then, because they were just testing it as a weapon around the time this first chapter takes place, but this is a MOVIE, a Disney/Pixar/Whatever movie with talking vehicles and and a bunch of stuff. Plus, they way I understood it, Skipper, who fought in World War 2 was aboard the USS Dwight. D. Flysenhower, so I just edited the story of the ship a little. After all, this is a Fanfiction it's not supposed to make sense. So, some stuff you might need to know:_

**_Stuff you might need to know:_**

_The Flysenhwoer (Also known as "Yorkie" or "IKE" in the real world) was built after the first Nimitz Class Carrier "USS Nimitz" as in real life, in the final years of the war in the pacific, still running on the old engines like the older carriers, but than later, after the war, this old engine was replaced with the nuclear engines of the ships we know today. It was VARY dangerous, not just because it was a only the second time they had switched out the engines (the first was replacing the Nimitz's old engine with a nuclear engine) it was also dangerous for the carriers, (I guess it would be like a heart transplant? *Is a confused little author*)  
Dwight is the second oldest of the Nimitz Carriers. (followed by the USS Carl Vinson who was built later already with nuclear engines.) _

_Dwight was mentored by the USS Kitty Hawk and Enterprise (my favorite carriers). "Yorkie" will mentor his replacement the Ford-Class carrier Enterprise later on in the story, that in real life will be replacing the Eisenhower around 2025._

_Aircraft Carriers NEVER go anywhere alone, they always have escorts. It's a safety precaution. _

_I'll try to tell you stuff like this in the beginning or end of the chapter, for those of you who do not know._

* * *

**_Date: Someday in early June, during WW2 - Location: Somewhere in the north pacific - Mission: Search and Destroy - Weather conditions: Hot, wind blowing at 5 knots, small waves, no cloud cover, Sunny with a chance of Chaos later in the day._**

* * *

"Admiral! Look out!"

Was the only thing the large aircraft carrier heard before the booming sound of a large explosion. At first he didn't realize what had happened, his mind was so foggy from the lack of rest, the stress of war, and the unusually hot day that he didn't quite grasp what had just happened. It took him a few moments to realize that something had just blown up, than it took a few moments longer to realize that what had just blown up, and hit him and taken a big chunk out of his starboard side.

It also took a little while for him to notice that it didn't hurt.

But, just around then, it started to hurt.

_Well, that answers that question, doesn't it? _The USS Dwight. D. Flysenhower thought in bitter amusement.

By then, his crew was already in a flurry of motion, racing here and there and trying to figure out everything from; What the hell just woke me up, too, Holy Chrysler, is anyone hurt or dead? Some of them thought quietly to themselves, while others gave voice to their questions.

"How the hell did that thing make it past our defenses?!" The captain, John Jackwheel asked, already rushing to the controls, and asking no-one in particular.

In the hangar bay, flight instructor Skipper Riley had several questions of his own, but he didn't ask them. Everyone else had already done it for him.

By then, the Flysenhower had gotten his mind unfogged enough to be able to begin directing his crew, and ordering the damage team to where the explosion had happened.

"Dwight! What the hell was that?!" The captain yelled.

"That was a torpedo, a big one." The ship said. "And please, I can hear just fine, stop yelling."

There was a short silence. "How are you so calm about this?" The captain asked, frowning at him, than barking orders at the crew.

Dwight sighed, the truth was he was silently freaking out himself, after all, he now had a gigantic hole in his side, and he had only been on the sea for three years. He was, after all, still a rookie.

The ship made a calm face, and tried to act like he knew what he was doing. He turned his attention to the captain once again. "It's a habit."

As the day drew on, no one could figure out where the torpedo had come from, they're submarine had been on the Flysenhower's portside, near the water's surface. The only explanation that had made any sense, was that an enemy sub had managed to sneak past the defenses, than fire a torpedo, than mange to get the hell out of dodge in the confusion that had followed.

Dwight Flysendower sighed.

That was just his luck, or could one even consider it luck?

* * *

_Ugh, why am I writing about carriers when I'm supposed to be memorizing Sonnet 18 of William Shakespeare? This is in no way productive, plus, I owe the readers of my other stories a new chapter... *Head Desk* Damn, I REALLY need to get my priorities straight._


	2. Bush Pilots

_Chapter two, pretty short, but I kinda like this chapter XD_

_Nothing important needs to be said here, just two idiotic bushes and a carrier. _

_By the way, I made up Snowquire. _

* * *

_Date: October 31st, last year- Location: navy docks in Snowquire, Washington - Mission: N/A - Weather conditions: chilly, wind blowing at 10 knots, small waves, low clouds. _

"What the hell are you two doing?"

The _flysenhower_ had seen a lot of weird things done by the two, but this was definitely the most bizarre yet.

"It's our halloween costumes." The two fighter jets, Echo and Bravo said, grinning like crazy idiots.

_Dwight_ groaned, the two were dressed up as bushes, the kind of camouflage one would see in a Scooby-doo movie. If they had been in a park, perhaps they would have looked like shrubbery, but here on the deck of an aircraft carrier they look about as out of place as it could get.

"How'd you see us?" Echo laughed, the question was an obvious joke.

The ship snorted. "It's not everyday I see two bushes on my deck."

"How did you know it was us?" Bravo asked, chuckling softly.

_Yorkie_ rolled his eyes. "You two are the only ones stupid enough to dress up as shrubs."

Echo shook, trying to get a leaf away from his face.

"Well, I was going to be the Red Baron... but Echo wouldn't let me." Bravo said, glaring at his partner.

"What are you two supposed to be anyway?" One of the helicopter asked.

"Bush Pilots."


	3. Meet the Fleet

We meet Dwight's fleet! Yay!

This chapter is just an introduction to Dwight's fleet, the next will be more... interesting I guess the word would be XD

* * *

"Hey! That's cold!"

The Flysenhower chuckled, and backed up a few meters, slowly into the harbor as the submarines of his, and his brothers fleets splashed out the water, spraying cold sea water over anyone close enough.

"Next time you surface like that, give me a heads up! I almost shot you!" One of the destroyers snapped. He was the crankiest of Dwights fleet. The USS Kip was certainly not as cute as his name would suggest, fairly bad tempered, slightly trigger happy, and often the first vehicle/vessel to question the Flysenhower's decisions, made him hard to get along with. But for those who truly knew him, he was a great fighter, a master tactician, and a loyal member of the fleet. Dwight knew, that when Kip questioned his orders, it was because he saw a flaw, and wanted to made sure it was fixed. It had saved their lives on several occasions.

"Kip, you 'almost' shoot anyone who startles you." The USS Solstice, also known Sol said, rolling her eyes. She was the only female ship currently in Dwight's fleet. She was calm, and always ready to help, when Dwight had first been built, people had said that women couldn't/shouldn't be allowed to fight, Oh how wrong they were. She was master at Naval Combat, though she usually didn't to much fighting, but everyone knew, that she was an amazing fighter, and would always answer the call of duty. Dwight always said that if he ever had to describe her personality, he would have to write a book. She was smart and a tad bit random, but all around a great ship.

"You shouldn't be surfacing like that anyway, not this close to the harbor or to surface ships." The USS Nike, a guided missile destroyer like Kip snapped. Nike was a bit of a worry bug, constantly checking, rechecking and triple checking EVERYTHING. He was always the first to point out a safety hazard. He was also a real science buff, and a bit of a history buff as well.

"Can I say something?" The youngest ship in the fleet, a rookie guided missile cruiser asked. He was the USS Seaclutch, though pretty much everyone just called him Buster. He was small, quiet and soft spoken, but made up for in many ways. He was a brilliant mathematician, a great combat vessel, and had great marksmanship.

The The USS Hammerhead, or Ham as every called him, just snickered. "No kid, ya can't." The Hammerhead was a bit of a prankster, much to Dwight's annoyance, but was also a great fighter, and a master at underwater warfare, he was naval warfare down, and was often called one of the best there was. He had a tendency to do stupid stuff, but never meant any harm, unless you were the enemy.

Buster shifted uncomfortably, sinking a little bit lower into the water.

"I'm just kidding kid, what you wanna say?" Ham said

"I think we should get going, if we want to meet the Nimitz by the designated time, we'll need to leave soon, sir." Buster said, still looking a little uncomfortable.

The Flysenhower nodded. "He's right, show the way." Dwight ordered. His brother's sub, who had been sent there to show them to the coordinates, nodded.

"Aye, Sir!" He said and turned, heading out to sea.

* * *

_**Some long, really important, and really mind bogglingly boring author's notes:**_

_I am completely aware that there were no Nimitz Class Carriers in world war two, but according to disney, there were. So, in order the keep it as much like the movie Planes as possible, I've made some major changes to navy history in this story. I'll try to be as clear as possible. As I explain(or try to) my way of thinking for this story._

_1. Dwight D. FLysenhower, in my story is **not** the same person as Dwight D. Eisenhower, but that doesn't matter, he wont show up in these stories anyway._

_2. As I lightly got into earlier, Dwight won't look that much like a Modern Nimitz carrier during the older stories in this "book", same overall structure, but he won't be running on nuclear engines, or have a modern flight deck, just the same old wooden decks that the old carriers had. He will also be less high tech. This will all get upgraded eventually, that will be chapter here, coming pretty soon, it will get more into the whole confusing topic of how did they get a Nimitz built, back in WW2._

_3. Yes, this means that than everything between the Midway Class and the Kitty Hawk Class aircraft carriers does not exist. A necessary sacrifice to ensure the accuracy to the movie. This means, I will be replacing/merging the Kitty Hawk Class with the Essex Class Carriers. A huge difference I know, but I'll try to keep it from getting too confusing._

_4. Dwight was built. In my cars/planes stories, I have decided to have it the way cars/planes/etc can be built, or born, I decided this while Roleplaying with a dear friend, The ones built would be the first generation, than they're kids would be second generation and so on. The cars/planes/etc who'se parents aren't the same kind of model, would be the dog equivalent of mutts. The others would be "purebreds". For our friends the aircraft carriers, they're all just built. I did this for several reasons, some of which you can guess, (it would be a little awkward to explain.). This is mainly do to the fact that around WW2, women didn't go off to war, so there would be no real need for female aircraft carriers, but in this story, I do have two. They're training ships, teaching the newest members how to land on carriers, and stuff like that. One will be the USS Dragonbane, who you may encounter in later Tough Luck: War Stories of a Carrier._

_5. When the cars/planes etc are built/born they're small. Like human/animal/etc babies, and they grow like all babies, in to a bigger size, don't ask me why, they just do so in my stories. Later on, the stories may mention Dwight being small than other Carriers would have been at his age, it would be like a kid being the shortest/smallest of his classmates. Dwight will end up getting to same size as the Nimitz, just slower them him. After all they all turn out to be the same size in the end._

_6. And last but not least, I want you all to know that I am still learning. My stories are still evolving, and I haven't got much figured out. As you may have noticed, I'm making this stuff up as I go along. If I run in to a problem, I'll make something new up. When this happens, I'll try and let you know about it, if you have questions/comments please __let me know! It all helps my stories get better!_


	4. Highwaves and Nightlights

"Five minutes Dwight, that's all I'm asking, five minutes of no rolling or pitching so I can drink my coffee without it running from me." Captain Rodney Rickson said, reaching out a hand to keep his cup of coffee from sliding of the table as the large carrier listed to the starboard, pens falling off of tables, and a poor rookie falling of his chair as he bent down to pick his pen up.

"When the waves stop for five minutes, I'll do that." The ship snapped, as he rode up another large wave, as storm winds raced past him on their ebony wings.

The captain sighed, and opted just to hold his coffee cup instead.

Down in the cafeteria, Echo and Bravo were quite busy chasing their lunch across the tables. As soon as they would manage to get hold of their sliding plates, they would have to chase the food around the plate, eat and hold on to their drinks all at the same time.

Parked next to them, Zap, Rat and Zebra were doing the same.

Zap, was a fairly young fighter, who had got his name after trying to help rewire some electric cables during his time off as a rookie. The wires had given him quite a shock: quite literally.

Rat was the oldest current serving fighter in the Jolly Wrenches, having been nicknamed Rat after having had a rat jump out of his baggage, causing him the scream, in front of everyone.

Zebra, or Zeebee, (Zeebee was her real name) got her name, from her real name, but that was only deepened by the face she wanted to race EVERYTHING on the planet, from Nuclear Submarines to Race Cars, to pretty much everything. She had won most of them.

"Hey, Zebra! Have tried racing the plates yet?" Zap asked. Zap loved giving her a hard time.

"Oh, shut up Shrimpy." She muttered, threatening to throw mashed potato at him.

"Ohhhh, mashed potato. I'm sooooooo scared." He teased.

Rat hit him in the back of the cockpit with his wing. "Give the lady some respect, she's got more combat experience than you."

Zebra smirked, Zap just frowned.

Bravo chuckled watching them argue. They were like a big family, the whole fleet was one giant extended family.

Next to him, Echo was was trying to hold a fort in his mouth, while cutting with a knife in his landing gear, and using his other landing gear to keep the plate, and his glass of orange juice from sliding of the table.

Bravo, who had just finished his dinner looked over. "Need help?"

"No." Echo said stubbornly as he tried to cut the foot, holding in place with the fork in his mouth.

"Echo." Bravo said, giving him his signature "Don't give me that BS again" look.

Echo glared right back, stubbornly continuing. As he opened his mouth to say something, the fork fell out, and skid off the table. "Scrap!" He cursed.

"You should have asked for help." Rat said,

"I don't need help." He said

"Of course you don't." Zebra said.

"I don't!" He argued!

"Ya, sure. Whatever." Bravo said, stacking his plate away and flexing his wings.

He turned and surveyed the room. Planes and pittys sat around, scattered throughout. Everyone seemed to be trying to keep their meals from moving.

He chuckled. It was a pretty fun sight.

All the sudden the Flysenhower hit a large wave, and Bravo felt himself sliding. He hit his brakes, and braced himself on a table.

Behind him, Rat lost his grip and slid across the room.

"Geze!" Zebra said.

Zap looked around, he had wedged his wings between the wall and a table.

Echo sighed, setting his plate away as he kept on wing on the table to steady himself.

"Lets get going." Bravo said.

Zap nodded.

The group headed to their rooms. Even though they were all sure that sleep wouldn't come easy.

Outside, Dwight and his fleet were braving the high waves.

Buster spit out a mouth full of seawater as a particularly large wave smashed into his bow. "Eww! Disgusting!" He complained.

Dwight snorted, climbing another wave. "If you don't want water in your mouth, stop talking!"'

Sol flinched and shook as a wave splash over her. She gave Dwight a weary look. "How far till we're out of the storm?"

"Not far." He said. "We're almost there."

The fleet continued, the surface ships above, fighting the howling winds and powerful waves, while Hammy stayed deep below the water.

Finally the waves slowly got smaller and the wind weaker.

From then it didn't take long for them to make it clear sky, stars twinkling. Up high it seemed that ribbons of silky light were weaving between the stars, like dancers in glowing rainbow robes.

Dwight smiled, up here, close to the Aleutian Islands, the Northern Lights were a spectacular sight.

Next to them, Hammy surfaced. Planes, boats and pittys alike crowded the decks of the ships, gawking at the stars and their dance partners.

Dwight smiled. A sight like this, is certainly worth the struggle of a storm.

Echo, Bravo, Zebra, Rat and Zap slipped out on to the flight deck.

Bravo smiled. he looked at his friend's lining the flight deck, than at the sky. For a moment the word fading in to nothing but a spectacular light show, and all cares and worried were swept away on wings of red and purple. He pulled up next to Echo and grinned. "How about we take the night time patrol today?" He said.

Echo smiled back at the jet would might as well be his twin. "I wouldn't miss it."

Joining they're squadron at the catapults, the shot off in the stars, to join the dancers in the weaving world of wonders, and to once again bring safely to the fleet, after all, anything can happen in the open sea.

* * *

_*Yawns tiredly* That was fun to write. I love writing about my home here in Alaska! I got the idea from a few years ago when I was on a fairly headed to Pelican, Alaska on a whale watching trip. I was eating mashed potato, and tomato soup when we hit unprotected waters. (Water that is not surrounded by islands and stuff, basically crossing in to the open ocean for a while.) By soup spilled and my mashed potato's slid across the plate. I can blame that on the fact I put to much butter on them XD My mom's coffee fell of the end of the table when she wasn't looking and my dad slid across the wet floor next to the doors that go out on deck. He looked like he was on an ice skating rink._


	5. Nuclear physics and Watches

_An even more pointless chapter I came up with fare watching a show on nuclear reactors XD_

_Two updates within two hours! Yay!_

* * *

"If I'm going to be using it, I want to know how it works." The Flysenhower snapped, giving a harsh glare to a small car park on the outside of the covered dry dock he was in.

"I'm sure you won't understand what I'm saying." The car, a nuclear engineer said, looking at the large, and very stubborn carrier.

"I'm sure we will." The USS Nimitz snapped, he wasn't usually bad temper, but he didn't take well to being treated as if he didn't know much. Even if he knew that the car was probably right.

The two brothers were next to each other in the covered hanger dry docks in Snowquire, the navy was going to replace their old diesel engines with more efficient nuclear reactors.

But neither ship was going to agree to using them until they were sure they were safe, and knew how they worked.

So, for the next several hours, the nuclear engineer gave them the quick,simple run down, true to his word, not much of what he said made sense but the ships got a close enough to the idea.

As soon as the engineer was out of hearing range, Dwight snorted. "I don't know if this is such a great idea..."

Nimitz sighed. "We don't exactly have a choice in the matter." He said.

Dwight rolled his eyes. "I know that, I still don't like the idea..." He shifted, the was just enough water in the drydock left for him to list slightly.

"Neither do I." Nimitz said, glancing over. Unlike his brother's ice blue eyes, the Nimitz had lighter blue, almost gray.

They both sighed in unison, some of the crew in hanger glanced over.

For a while they were both silent.

Than after a little while Nimitz sighed again. "So, did you understand what he said?" He asked.

"A little bit, I got the idea, but I don't think I could explain it."

"Same here." He said.

There was a little more silence.

Dwight sighed again and began to hum the tune to some obscure sailors song.

"What are singing?" The Nimitz asked.

"I'm not signing anything."

The Nimitz rolled his eyes. "Fine, have it your way. What are you humming?"

"No clue. I just heard it somewhere, not sure what it's called."

"Oh."

Again there was more awkward silence.

"What time is it?" Nimitz asked.

"Time for you to get a watch._"_


End file.
